Little Princess Advenure
by Gamer girl lover
Summary: On a summar say the Zeldas decided to make a picnic with the Links, but it soon turned to a disaster when Toon Zelda was blown away by a strong wing. The worst part no one knows she's missing. Now the little princess sets on a wild adventure trying to come back home but how could she when everywhere she turns she gets kidnapped by her old villains.


**People I don't own anything**

**check out my avatar picture (It's my first art in deviant art so please say nice things on it because i worked way too hard on it)**

**As u can see my goal here is trying to be detailic or whatever u call it so please tell me in the reviews how I did. I'll try to finish this story soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun up on the blue sky, it was expected on a summer day where all of the young children are running around enjoying their freedom. The Zeldas thought it would be a shame if to waste such a wonderful day staying in their castle so they decided to have a picnic with the Links who were gone fighting monsters.

The heroes will be arriving shortly giving their princesses to set up everything. The girls managed to find a relaxing hill, which was perfect. Young Zelda, the second youngest, groaned. "When will they be coming?"

"Patience, my sister", said the oldest maturely. "They will arrive shortly."

"In the meantime, I will be flying a kite", said the youngest cheerfully. Picking up a triforce kite that was a gift from Young Link.

"Please don't wonder off, Toon Zelda", uttered Young Zelda, sitting down respectfully while setting up plates.

She rolled her eyes, the little princess never acted like a lady, "I won't wonder off."

She was about to run down the hill but cautious that Zelda was watching her she walked down slowly and mannerly before running a little far off. She never liked an audience watching her. The field was wide and green, far off is the Lon Lon Ranch, and there was a perfect wind just right for her to fly a kite. She was now wearing a violet dress with a blue curvy line at the bottom that was given to her by Impa, Young Zelda's guardian.

Young Zelda thought the triforce kite was funny while Zelda didn't feel right about using a powerful symbol as a little joke, but Link said it was all right. Toon Zelda wished Toon Link would be here, her hero would've made much better winds.

_It would be easier with two_, she thought to herself. Young Zelda wouldn't want to get her dress dirty while Zelda wouldn't be interested in flying. But since the wind was oddly strong it was no difficult for her to send her kite in the sky. Oh how she loved the sky with lovely white clouds it's a shame it couldn't be like this all the time.

The links always talk about their adventures and where they'd run off to, how beautiful the world was out of Hyrule. How much she envied them, always run off free while the princess stays in the castle. She would usually wish she would have an adventure of her own.

The sun was hot on her face as she started running along the fields her heels covered with grass satins but the blonde didn't care at all. But something went wrong.

The wind was strong, a little too strong that she had difficulty holding on or running further. She was doing her best to reel it in but it wouldn't work, the string was so hard all of a sudden. The princess tried to release the reel but it was attached to her. The wind was screaming in here ears, it was so loud that she had trouble breathing properly. Soon the wind was dragging her until she started running after it forcefully until she no longer feels the ground under her feet. The wind was lifting her off the ground with her hands still on the reel.

Now the 12 year old was soaring through the sky with her kite leading the way as her body was flowing with the winds like they were carrying her. "What's going on?!" she cried kicking her legs but then stopped when she went side ways as if the wind was hinting her that she would drop if she continued struggling and the height would likely kill her.

It difficult was breath since far off the ground, she could see town filled with children and adults, some were watching a show and others were buying merchandise. She was screaming repeatedly, "HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE", but they all just continued with their business as if they can't see or hear her.

Toon Zelda was actually considering on throwing one of her shoes and hopefully getting their attention but it was fasten tight. All she could do is hold on tight for dear life and hoped this ride will be over.

_It's okay, it's going to be okay_, she assured herself while tears were pricking her eyes, the princess widens her eyes when she saw a beautiful tower from afar. But once she got closer it turns out to be huge, silver white reflecting the sunlight hurting her eyes making it difficult to look directly at it.

Her feet met up with a smooth surface, she looked around-when she really did she found out that she's on the very top of the tower where the wind was blowing and the temperature dropped. She also found out that she could now release the reel. God knows how far from the ground but she's not that curious.

"My, my, aren't you stubborn, princess", a smooth voice with amusement said behind her.

She swallowed hoping that it's not who she thinks it is. She turned to find a person in purple tunic, cap, and a cape. His skin was lavender while his hair a bit brighter and covering one of his red eyes, under his visual eye was a t-like symbol.

"_Vaati_", she breathed angrily. Oh, how she hated the sorcerer.

He walked in front of her and placed his hand on her cheek, "So glad you remembered your Lord, my dear."

She snapped his hand, "You are most certainly no Lord of mine. Now what do you want from me?"

"Still a little feisty I see", he grunted rubbing his hand.

"What?! How dare you!" she was prepared to slap him but her lady-like side won.

He ignored her and seized her by her arms. "But I'll be able to fix that shortly, now I hope you will behave yourself or there will be consequences", he sneered at her.

"What do you want?" she repeated while trying to get away but it only made his grip tighter.

He smiled at her question and leaned forward to her ear and said it very simple, "_You._"

She managed to push him off of her, which didn't help his mood, "You are being very irritating, my dear. How about we discuses this over dinner? I guarantee that you must be hungry not having your well-planned picnic."

She crossed her arms and turned her back at his last statement, "I don't eat with a demon especially one like yourself."

The princess shivered when a strong arm snaked around her waist and pulled her until her back met his body. "You belong to me now, princess. Whether you like it or not, I will _never_ let you go", his voice in a dangerous tone holding her tighter.

"L-let me go", she struggled to escape him but he held on. "Link will come for me."

He laughed and gently twirled her so she can fall to his arms face to face, "How can he save you when he doesn't even know you're here? I'm afraid no one knows you're missing, yet. Your 'hero' doesn't even know that I'm involved.

He chuckled evilly at her reaction and pressed her chest to his, "And don't even think about sending them a thought message my magic prevents any thought communication in your pretty head of yours."

"N-no, he'll come. I'm not staying here for a minute", she was desperately trying to get away but couldn't noticed his red ruby eyes and how he's serious about keeping her here.

He caressed her cheek, "Silly girl aren't you. I hope you mature fast I do like a young obedient lady after all."

"You b-" was all she could say before he sealed his lips with his. She couldn't get away so she just closed her eyes tight and hoped it'll be over. His lips were soft and warm as he deepens the kiss his tongue swiped itself at her bottom lip.

After what seemed like forever he pulled away slowly and smirked at her flushed face. After catching her breathe she choked, "What was that for?!"

He smirked, "To keep you quiet. It makes you far more lovely."

Her eyes turned pink and her patience snapped. Her hand met across his face with a loud sound, it felt good but only for a second. He gritted his teeth and his pupils became thin. She yelped when his hands took a hold off her throat, his anger petrified her.

"I am the king here. You will treat me as such or else what I will so to you will be most unpleasant that will haunt you for so long, do I make myself _clear_?" he spoke in a quiet dangerous voice.

He smirked when he noticed how his words shake her really bad; tears were forming in her eyes as she managed to say in a low voice, "Okay."

His lips met hers taking away her breathe and still holding her neck in place, this kiss was hurtful due to his rage of her blow. When he pulled away he put out his arm in a gentleman state, "Now, let us go and enjoy a peaceful meal, shall we?"

She wanted to say no but fearing of what will happen to her if she refused, she slowly placed her hand on his arm and prayed that someone will save her.

"Where in the name of Din has that child run off to?", uttered Zelda to herself frustrated.

"Can you guess where she is at least?" questioned Link looking at both of the Zeldas.

Young Zelda shook her head, "She said she'll go play with her kite. Oh Toon Zelda, I told her not to run off. What if she's in trouble?"

"Let's just hope Toon and Young are doing better than us", he said looking up at the sky.

The two heroes in green were walking the field the same one the girl they're looking for is kidnapped not too long ago. Young Link rubbed his tummy, "God, I'm hungry. Couldn't Zelda give us at least a sandwich?"

Toon Link glared at him, "Toon Zelda's missing and all you care is about eating?"

"Hey, I do care it's just that I don't like walking on an empty stomach, sheesh" the hero of time glared back at him while raising his hand up to block the strong sunlight. "We'll find your girlfriend, don't worry."

"She's not my girlfriend", snapped Toon. "Besides, what about you and Young Zelda you told me that she was pretty."

"I did but aren't princesses _suppose _to be pretty", Young said raising an eyebrow to get an answer.

Toon opened his mouth but no word came out so proving his friend's point so he decided to change the topic, "Where is she anyways?"

"Maybe she's at town", suggested Young.

"I hope so", at that they both took off to find Toon Zelda.

* * *

so what do u think about my writing skills? if you want more just let me know in the reviews and i'll upload one soon


End file.
